


Toothbrush

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where’s my toothbrush?"</p><p>Michael looked at Gavin, the other staring hard at the holder which typically was home to both their brushes. Michael had his own in his hand already, the holder now empty, though it shouldn't be.</p><p>"Where’d you put it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothbrush

**Author's Note:**

> note: this is an older fic I never got around to putting up, apologies for my old formatting style and length.

When you start to live with a lover, your schedules begin to sync up. Sometimes they got a bit offtrack but for some people they ended up in perfect synchrinosity. Michael and Gavin had ended up like that, without even really trying. Around three months in of their living together their morning routines became one.

  
They’d wake up by the buzzing of two simultaneous alarm clocks, needed as Gavin could sleep through just one with no problem. After milling about in bed a couple minutes more they’d get up, Gavin would rush off to the bathroom as Michael headed to the kitchen, starting up the coffeemaker. Then they’d switch, Michael using the bathroom after while Gavin finished up the coffee.

  
When Michael got back the two would make breakfast together. Sometimes it was as simple as toast with jam, but sometimes they got elaborate, on the weekends even going so far as to make pancakes. They would sit at their island counter next to each other and though they didn’t notice, even how they ate became synchronized with each other. Bite of toast, sip of coffee, forkful of egg or sausage, another sip of coffee. Perfectly in tune with each other.

  
Afterwards they cleaned up, then went to their respective laptops and got caught up with all they missed while they were sleeping, taking about half an hour to do that. Then they got up, headed to the bathroom together to get started on their daily cleaning rituals. Teethbrushing came first, the two grabbing their brushes, Michael squeezing the paste on for them both because Gavin proved to be a menace with it.

  
After brushing was showers, sometimes they went in together, otherwise it was always Gavin then Michael, since Gavin always took forever to do his hair. Then they would go into the bedroom, get dressed except for when the sudden kink inspiration came around and they’d spend a bit longer naked, and head out to whatever they were meant to do that day. It became the perfect routine, and both of them actually enjoyed it.

  
Until something threw them off.

  
"Where’s my toothbrush?"

  
Michael looked at Gavin, the other staring hard at the holder which typically was home to both their brushes. Michael had his own in his hand already, the holder now empty, though it shouldn’t be.

  
"Where’d you put it?"

  
"I didn’t put it anywhere! Where the bloody hell would I put it besides right back at the holder?!"

  
Michael shrugged, grabbing the toothpaste and opening the cap, until Gavin grabbed at his hand.

  
"What are you doing?!"

  
"…Putting… toothpaste on my brush…"

  
"You can’t brush without me! That’ll ruin our routine!"

  
"Ugh, then find your stupid brush already, nimrod! We already are a bit late because you wanted to just lay in bed for ten extra minutes."

  
"I like how cuddly you are when you first wake up, Michael, it’s not my fault."

  
"Whatever."

  
So the two set about searching, checking every last nook and cranny in their bathroom but finding nothing. Gavin stomped his feet a bit, pouting and sighing dramatically, clearly looking for some sympathy. Michael rolled his eyes in response, opening the toothpaste and putting it on his brush.

  
"I’m not gonna be any later than I already am because you can’t put shit back in its place ever."

  
"Aww, Michael!"

  
The Brit whined a bit but Michael didn’t respond, brushing his teeth as Gavin simpered in the background, checking spots they’d already checked futilely. Michael finished and rinsed, setting his brush back in the holder, heading out to the bedroom. When he noticed Gavin had gotten quieter, he peeked back in, only to see Gavin holding his brush along with the toothpaste.

  
"Gavin! What the fuck, don’t use my brush! That’s sick!"

  
Gavin whined a little, squirming where he stood and giving Michael the saddest look he could muster.

  
"But Michaeeel! I feel so weird without brushing my teeth, I need to do it!"

  
"Not with my fucking brush you’re not, that’s gross as fuck."

  
The other scoffed.

  
"You’ve had your mouth on my knob! If there’s anyone who should be complaining it’s me!"

  
"Yeah well I know where that tongue’s been and I know I don’t want it anywhere near my brush. Just use your fucking finger."

  
Gavin sighed, giving in and setting Michael’s brush back, eventually doing a half-assed job of brushing with his finger before rinsing. Their routine was fucked up, the two of them hopping in the shower together to save the time wasted by Gavin’s missing brush.

  
"I can’t believe you looked so hard for that fucking brush, it was getting old anyways."

  
Michael grumbled, hands in his hair as he lathered it with shampoo, Gavin in the shower’s spray washing his body.

  
"No! I was looking for the new one! I just bought it yesterday when we went to the store, remember? You kept nagging me about getting rid of the bloody old one so I got the new one and apparently lost it immediately."

  
The older of the two paused, turning to look over his shoulder at his lover, his look one of fury.

  
"Gavin. Did you actually put the new brush out or is it still in the bag in the living room?"

  
Gavin’s eyes widened in realization, immediately bursting into laughter as Michael went on a tirade about his idiocy, only stopping when they finished showering. The two got out and dried off, getting dressed and ready for work. Gavin went into the living room, grinning as he found the bag and inside was his new toothbrush, stll wrapped up tight in it’s packaging.

  
Michael walked in to see him holding it, giving him a bit of a pouty look.

  
"Michael? Could… could we go brush our teeth together? It feels like my routine will be off forever unless we do."

  
The other sighed but nodded, a small amused smile on his face.

  
"Yeah, I’ve been feeling weird without brushing together too. Just don’t ‘lose’ this brush too, okay dummy?"

  
Gavin smiled brightly, nodding in agreement.

  
"Okay."


End file.
